Lactuca
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Sé fiel a tu Dios. Obedécele ciego, hambriento y con las piernas abiertas. Oneshot. Paring: Scandalshipping/ Slide. Timeshipping. Post "The dark side of dimensions".


**Resumen** : Sé fiel a tu Dios. Obedécele ciego, hambriento y con las piernas abiertas. Oneshot. .

 **Advertencias** : Shonen Ai / Post "The dark side of dimensions" / Contenido explícito.

* * *

" **Lactuca"**

—Atemu. —La voz de Seth hizo temblar las paredes y su pecho. Atemu giró su cuerpo, la mirada de su primo se congeló en la suya y su piel vibró involuntariamente. Las paredes perdían temperatura, ajenas al Sol y la imposibilidad de su descenso.

—¿Necesitas algo? — Mordió su labio sutilmente sin evitar sentir como esos ojos azules habían clavado sobre sus dientes hasta ennegrecerse. Otro espasmo. La mirada volvía a sus ojos vino, traicionando su firmeza para recorrerle. El antiguo faraón sintió despertar sus corazonadas. Un cascabeleo de río le resonó en los oídos. Respiró.

Seth caminó suavemente, su pesado andar le dirigía a su primo, quien apenas atinó dar unos pasos. Desde la acortada distancia podía mirar los músculos de Atemu contraerse, una gacela a punto de huida. Piernas morenas, firmes y largas en cuerpo pequeño, apenas cubierto por el decoro de la indumentaria. Protegido por el calor, el tiempo y su corona, Atemu siempre había utilizado paños cortos, vestuarios sencillos donde el lino le abrazaba las formas. No podía recordarlo de otra forma.

—¿A dónde pretendes ir? —Directo, sin los temores y miramientos que los súbditos tenían, que sus propios familiares y compañeros le guardaban a pesar de que en esta dimensión todo quedaba sobrando.

Desconcertado por una pregunta innecesaria, alzó suavemente la ceja. Seth sabía perfectamente a donde iba, _con quien iba_. Le miró con desconfianza. Negandose a perder el tiempo, _a sacrificarlo_ , inclinó suavemente su rostro y su cuerpo para recuperar camino, ignorando la pregunta que estaba en el aire.

No valía llegar tarde, y por ningún motivo deseaba desperdiciar el tiempo. Seth sabía perfectamente que esta era ya su rutina, una cita hecha a la que no pensaba faltar. Sus corazonadas estaban gritándole en el oído, pero no deseaba virar, no deseaba sentir la realidad que le estaba persiguiendo a través de unos ojos azules que no quería leer y un cuerpo que podía sentir sobre su espalda.

—No me ignores, Atemu—. Una amenaza acompañada con pasos. —¿A dónde vas? —. Es una orden. Entendió entonces que ese tono no era el de su sacerdote o de su primo, sino del faraón que le sucedió y que era desconocido para él.

—Sabes perfectamente a donde voy, Seth —. Trató de acelerar discretamente sus pasos, de ignorar las voces, de apagar los instintos que le susurraban y alimentaban los escalofríos que le abrazaban las piernas hasta subir por sus caderas.

" _Seto"._

—Contéstame. Es una orden —Paró en seco y el frio le golpeó la cadera hasta hacerlo girar. Sus ojos carmesís golpearon contra los topacios resplandecientes de Seth. Un aura oscura gobernaba su cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que su alma había cruzado el umbral, se sintió totalmente vulnerable. Algo parecía descompuesto en la escena, algo entre las palabras y miradas que no debían existir.

Jamás en sus conversaciones habían utilizado el poder que les concedía sus antiguos títulos. Jamás en la hermandad que les regalaba la sangre habían atentado al otro con su poder y energía. Algo estaba terriblemente mal, porque si bien en este universo era imposible cesar de existir, el dolor y los peligros podían generarse a través de sus manos. Trató de contener sus pensamientos, pero Seth había roto las reglas del decoro y el respeto que había entre ellos y, podía presuponer, algo mucho más profundo había quebrado primero. Los pasos del más alto habían cesado, alarmado, entendió que algo estaba destinado a suceder. Los hilos agitaban y los zumbidos en sus oídos aumentaron. Enderezó su cuerpo y se colocó frente a frente. Sus dedos le temblaban, el pecho desnudo estremecía contra el oro helado que le colgaba del cuello y adornaba su cuerpo.

—Seth —Su voz cálida se oponía a la orden que había sido dirigida. Trataba de lavar las perturbaciones que le visitaban: un susurro lejano en alguna lengua más antigua que las suyas.

Los labios del castaño se torcieron, sus ojos iban oscureciendo más y su piel morena parecía imitarlos. Una tensión no dicha, un puñado de palabras y una pelea que jamás había sucedido. Un límite desbordaba el cauce del Nilo: la ingenuidad de Atemu estaba nuevamente sobre la mesa. Una vez más, su facilidad para entregarse lo había arruinado todo.

—¿Qué pretendes ganar con este juego irresponsable? — Las palabras eran duras, oscuras. —Sabes perfectamente que está violentando las leyes de los dioses, que se está exponiendo a la muerte y te está exponiendo a ti a sus castigos —De golpe los ojos rubís se entrecerraron, apagando una respuesta que había nacido ante la primera pregunta. Una pesadez le tumbó los hombros —Detén esta locura o lo haré yo, Atemu —.

—No necesito tus amenazas vacías —. Un ataque. —Es seguro—. Una sentencia. —Seto ha conseguido realizar los viajes de forma segura. Si los dioses no desearan su presencia se la hubiesen negado desde el primer momento y lo sabes perfectamente —. Las piernas le ardieron por un segundo y un gemido de asombro le revolvió las entrañas. —Cree que yo puedo…—Un frio le partió los labios.

—¿Viajes seguros? ¿Has perdido la cabeza, acaso?, ¿o tu obsesión con ese mortal te ha idiotizado al punto de no comprender lo que está en juego? —Sin paciencia para escuchar más, las preguntas se llenaban de veneno entre los dientes. Desde su retorno, Seth siempre había sido calmo, respetuoso, verlo por segunda vez violar sus códigos le resultaba espantoso. Un vacío se le adhirió al vientre.

—Tú eres el que no entiendes —La fuerza le regresó, quizá por impulso, quizá por una obstinación que le nacía cada vez que Seto… —Ya he hablado con mi padre y Mahado. No tengo tiempo para este disparate. Lo que sea que has montado en tu cabeza tendrá que esperar. Hablaré contigo hasta que regrese —. Cortó. Ordenó. Giró su cuerpo con fuerza y retomó el camino. Enfurecido y extrañado, apretó sin percatarse la orilla de su túnica.

Piel.

De súbito su cuerpo impactó contra la pared y jalado por los hombros su cuerpo viró con fuerza. Sus ojos abrieron con espanto. Esto estaba mal. Todo estaba terriblemente mal. La presión de un cuerpo caliente le estremeció la piel. Su mirada se levantó, tratando de leer la indescifrable expresión de su primo. Seth jamás haría algo así, ¿quién se supone que era este hombre y que había hecho con su primo?

—Ni tu padre, ni Mahado, ni ningún súbdito puede oponerse a la voluntad de los Dioses, Atemu —. Una de sus manos sujeto el hombro del más pequeño, mientras otra cerraba el paso a su cadera. — Tú, mejor que ellos deberías comprenderlo —Su respiración se tornó pesada y la voz oscurecida parecía convertirse en un susurro vaporoso. La piel contraria hirvió en respuesta. La diferencia de altura se hizo notable, mientras que con un contrastante cuidado el mayor parecía llevar su rostro a la altura del mas pequeño. Topacios y rubís golpeaban.

Atemu intentó reunir su energía y responder. Fue inútil.

Las voces en su cabeza se desataron.

—No volverás a verlo—.

Una sentencia. Ardió entonces el caos.

—¡No! —Un grito. La desesperación gobernó a Atemu, quien comenzó a intentar empujarlo. Si sus poderes no respondían, su cuerpo tendría que lograr algo. La fuerza de Seth comenzó a contenerlo con mayor intensidad contra la pared, aplastando y disminuyéndolo. —No. No. —Sus manos fueron sujetas por las otras y en un movimiento rápido, la rodilla del sacerdote alzó sus caderas, levantando sus pies del piso. —No—.

Todo estaba mal.

Los labios de su primo sellaron los suyos.

Todo se rompió.

Una lengua serpentina comenzó a devorarle. Hilos trasparentes le goteaban hasta el cuello. Un estupor creciente tras cada diente que estrujaba sus labios, contra la saliva que le inundaba la boca, desde las manos que apresaban sus muñecas y le dibujaban círculos sobre las venas. Aquella pierna desconocida separó en silencio sus muslos, abriendo su cuerpo y aplastándole; ahogándole los pensamientos, los escapes.

" _Seto…"._

Seth soltó sus manos y apresó su cintura, sus manos le recorrían la espalda y de un momento a otro, el frio le abandonó. Sus caderas se movieron en inercia. Su voluntad se desfiguró en segundos y sin entender, enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su primo.

El corazón se le escondió entre el estómago y la espalda.

Sus bocas se separaban sutilmente, aquel cuerpo largo le doblaba en tamaño y le consumía. Empequeñecido se dejaba hacer. Su energía había desvanecido y la lucha de sus puños le había traicionado. Poco a poco sus pies recuperaron el piso y Seth se separó suavemente hasta arrodillarse frente a él, su boca agitada se mantenía abierta. Miró aterrorizado los ojos de su sangre, parecía más grande aún a su altura. Sintió olas golpeándole hasta apretar los parpados.

Un vaho, un olor cargado de incienso le despertó de súbito, sin entender en que momento había perdido la consciencia. Sus pestañas dejaban filtrar pequeñas lágrimas que le fugaban sin ningún tipo de aviso. Al abrir los ojos pudo encontrar una habitación desconocida que le latía pesadamente en la memoria. Un relámpago de cordura, un delirio de terror le llevó al hombre que debía estar preocupado por su ausencia.

—Seto —. El hilo de su voz retumbó contra las paredes como si no hubiese sido un susurro. Aquel nombre era un llamado que rezaba llegar a su dueño. Sus extremidades estaban entumecidas y no respondían con la fuerza propia de sus movimientos. Todo resultaba inexplicable. Sin entender cómo, pudo sentir el peso de Seth acorazando su cuerpo, su espalda se hundía contra la cama e irremediablemente el frio le seguía gobernando.

—¿Piensas ahora en él? — Le lamió los labios. —Me ofende que te conformes con tan poco—.

La confusión se incrementó en Atemu. Seth y el jamás habían tenido encuentros así. Ni vivos ni muertos. Entre ellos había existido siempre una conexión profunda, entre sus vidas y muertes, jamás hubo espacio para pensar en desenlaces así. Había algo torcido entre todo esto. Entre su falta de fuerza y el libido naciente y desconocido de Seth.

Esas manos no se parecían a los dedos blancos y largos que le sujetaban con fuerza en su memoria. Aún con todas aquellas semejanzas primarias, esos labios no le calentaban la piel como su amante. No era ni una sombra, ni un espejo de quien le esperaba desconcertado en el desierto; ajeno a que su cuerpo descansaba bajo el peso de un hombre al que sólo le debía agradecimiento. Una sombra pesada le apagó la mirada. Un recuerdo antiguo de un príncipe joven e inexperto, un anhelo apagado por Seth en los jardines del Harem: un romance breve que le había brotado del pecho y que cuando en la inexperiencia buscó respuesta conoció el rechazo. Atemu debía haber tenido doce o trece años, apenas un par de años antes de la muerte de su padre. Seth, mayor a él y con un cargo que proteger, le negó el afecto. Jamás hablaron de aquello, ni siquiera en las confidencias largas que les otorgó el poder en el futuro. Seth había amado mujeres. Atemu jamás tuvo tiempo para ello. Ni siquiera había dejado un heredero. Todo siempre fue turbio hasta que Seto y él…

¿Podía ser acaso eso?, ¿qué de alguna forma, al ser una reencarnación con un fragmento de su alma, a pesar de todas las diferencias existentes, Seth comenzar a sentir algo por respuesta a los afectos entre Kaiba y él?

Su mente le seguía expresando turbias respuestas. Las voces no se convencían. Algo en él sabía que todo esto iba más allá. Una lengua le acarició el cuello, trayéndolo de vuelta, forzándolo a estar ahí, a no refugiarse en el consuelo de la inconsciencia o de su mente.

—Detén esto, Seth — Su voz sostenía la fuerza que su cuerpo le negaba.

—¿Ahora deseas detenerlo, Atemu? —Su rostro se perdió en el cuello del aludido, mientras robaba su esencia a respiraciones profundas. Sus manos le recorrían con paciencia y lentitud. Arrastraba sus dedos suavemente masajeando su carne. Podía sentirlo bajo la piel, calentando cada memoria extinta, limpiando rastros que le precedieron, hasta hundirse entre sus coyunturas.

—Basta —. Ahogó la voz, la saliva le acarició el vientre. —Seth, detente —.Sus palmas llegaban al final del paño de lino. Las manos serpenteaban con la piel de sus muslos, cuya piel se erizaba y derretía entre los dedos largos que eran capaces de rodearlo con sencillez. Poco a poco iba apoderándose de él.

—Perteneces a este tiempo —. Los dedos corrían más arriba de los muslos, —Perteneces a las arenas y a sus Dioses — acariciaban y se hundían en las hendiduras que nacían su ingle, —Perteneces a tus Dioses — y subía hasta el montículo de carne, donde desaparecían los rastros del ombligo —Perteneces a tu Dios—.

Algo verdoso relampagueó entre los topacios. Lo entregó a él. La tarde había caído.

Atemu gimió.

Abrumado, era de él. La otra mano le delineaba la cadera e iba a su espalda, unos hoyuelos pequeños tropezaban los dedos que caían hasta su coxis; poco a poco bajaba a sus glúteos y la carne lo agolpaba hasta separarlos suavemente. Otro gemido rompió el silencio. Una de las manos le recorrió la espalda hasta tomarlo del hombro, hundiendo la mano entre sus piernas lo acorraló entre la cama y su cuerpo.

—Seth…—El aire le escapaba como corrientes, otra voz le salía de entre la lengua. —Seth— Bajó el oído a sus labios e incrementaba los movimientos —Seth, Dios—.

—Eso—Sonrió y fue forzando a la carne a alzase con fuerza, mientras el cuerpo descansaba contra él y esos ojos rubís habían oscurecido y le miraban con las pupilas fijas y piadosas. Se veía más joven con la dilatación creciente, con el paño alzado y los labios enrojecidos y abiertos. Se veía más joven, como aquella tarde que enrojecido los había condenado en silencio.

" _Seth"._

Aquella voz que aún no maduraba llegó a sus oídos. Aquella silueta que se perdía entre los lotos del Harem y en silencio lo aguardaba por las tardes. Aquellos labios que lo tocaron. Aquellos labios que vio cerrarse alguna vez. Aquellos ojos. Aquellas manos. Atemu era el hombre que descansaba en su lecho por segunda vez.

—Atemu— La carne crecía y se hinchaba. Las mejillas morenas ardían entre el frio que iba gobernando. Encendían su piel y el día había desaparecido. Nut le descansaba en la espalda. Los gemidos entrecortados por una voluntad rota mantenían abiertos los labios del pelirrojo. Descansaba su carne contra su propia sangre y sentía los recuerdos despertarle. Entre cervezas acabadas. Entre el calor de un Egipto apenas calmo. Con las miradas ausentes de los Dioses y la espada de su sangre clavada entre sus muslos.

Gimió de golpe.

—Seth—.

Pequeñas convulsiones le invadieron. Sus muslos temblaron con fuerza y sus caderas sostenidas por la voluntad de otras manos le aferraban a extenderse contra la cama, a apretar los dedos enroscados de sus pies, a sus piernas largas que se levantaban a espasmos y sus pezones duros que se enfriaban entre la saliva que le escurría hasta las clavículas.

—Horus—.

Perdió los ojos, mientras algo caliente le mojaba. Todo estaba mal.

Algo se había roto.

Nuevamente.

Abrió la boca y dejó rodar su lengua.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Comentarios? Creo que desde hace más de diez años tenía el deseo de hacer algo usando la leyenda de Seth y Horus. Acepto el placer culposo de mezclar todas las formas posibles de este par, sin embargo, la película abrió un universo monstruoso para el prideshipping, scandalshipping y sobre todos los mundos (en mi corazón) volvió canon el timeshipping (fuck us without lube, babe!).

Si te gustó, amémonos para siempre, finjamos reproducirnos o seamos amigos que es lo mismo (¿?), si no, no eres tú, soy yo… Nos vemos en el 2020 o cuando me dé por aparecerme. Bye, bye, pretty ~


End file.
